


Halo: Adventures in Sex and Slipspace

by Halostomps



Category: Halo
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halostomps/pseuds/Halostomps
Summary: Random sex type stories that occur all over the Halo Galaxy.With the occasional crossover character, cause why not.





	Halo: Adventures in Sex and Slipspace

Chapter 1 

Requiem 

Master Chief kept his weapons ready and aimed at the door, not wanting to deal with any surprises that the planet could throw at him. 

The door opened smoothly, revealing a large group of marines and soldiers that reminded Chief of Spartans. 

A man with a tag that read Lasky walked forward with a friendly smile, but was cut off be his second in command. 

"I thought you'd be taller." Palmer smirked like an asshole, even though the Chief was several inches taller than her. 

The Master Chief turned his head in a second, and pushed Palmer to the floor in the next second. Her armor shattered apart from the force of his push. Chief then pulled out his massive foot and a half long, three inch wide hard dick from his suit. It pointed at Palmer's shocked face, as if it tried to get closer. 

Palmer couldn't stop staring at the massive rod a mere foot away from her face. She swallowed her throat and licked her lips and moved her head closer. She looked up, seeing the expressionless Chief, his visor reflected light into her eyes. 

She looked back to his massive cock, grabbed it with her mouth,  and started sucking it. Her tongue could easily feel the pulsing veins on the Chief's dick. She could only fit half of it in her mouth, and gagged when it's tip reached down her throat. She pulled it back out, and decided to start licking his balls, and had both of them in her mouth. 

Chief actually mooned softly she sucked his balls with passion.   
Her saliva covered his cock after Palmer spent several minutes celebrating it with her tongue. 

Chief stabbed his rock hard cock into Palmer's suit, piercing it and into her core. 

Sarah Palmer shrieked in surprise and pleasure as the Master Chief casually fucked her, she dared not to challenge the man and simply let him do what he wanted, and he wanted doggystyle. 

Chief thrusted into Palmer's pussy incredibly fast, nearly reaching 'Spartan time'. He thrusted as fast as a race car, burning the suit around Palmer and making her red. Her arms shook as they barely kept her up from falling to the ground. 

Palmer moaned loudly, holding onto the crate next to her as Chief kept thrusting into her with remarkable speed. She tried to keep up with him, as she was but a Spartan IV, and while he was a II, she had trouble. 

Why did I even say that?  Palmer questioned her remark towards him earlier. He saved humanity, conquered every battle, and now he's conquering me!

Chief groped her firm breasts in his hands and pulled Palmer to her feet. He leaned back to the wall and let Palmer ride his thick cock. 

She turned around, pressing her rack against his indestructible chest, and wrapped her legs around him. They held together tightly as she came with his cock inside her, and he filled her with some of his precum. He held her tightly, and she grabbed his shoulders as they continued to fuck without any sign of stopping. 

Her eyes rolled back and she barely held on, her arms giving up and focused her energy on matching his thrusts. She panted when Chief paused for a moment, until he picked up pace again and she felt like her entire body had lost feeling, and all she could feel was MasterChief's massive cock tearing her apart. 

He finally came into her pussy and quickly switched to her ass. Chief immediately noticed how tight she was, and smirked under his helmet and continued fucking her aggressively. 

She felt Chief's hands flip her body over onto a crate, her ass facing his dick. He rammed his cock into her tight ass and continued thrusting at several miles an hour. His speed was impressive, and she could barely try and match it. 

 

Palmer tried saying something, but all that came out were moans and gasps for air.  

Eventually, Palmer gave out and collapsed to the floor, cum dripping out of her ass. 

"Tall enough for you?" Chief left her body covered in his super soldier cum. 

Palmer panted slowly, unsure why she enjoyed his dominance so much. The Master Chief stood up, his cock throbbing and still hard. 

He looked to see everyone else had fainted in shock, then grabbed a DMR and shotgun, and left Palmer on the sweat and cum covered floor.


End file.
